luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
Luigi's Mansion/beta elements
These are the beta elements created for Luigi's Mansion:''http://www.mariowiki.com/Luigi%27s_Mansion/Beta_elements Beta Elements 2000 ''Luigi's Mansion was shown at Spaceworld 2000 in a trailer, but no gameplay from this event is currently found. Despite this, some scenes and screenshots reveal what was supposed to happen: * One scene shows lightning striking as the camera zooms into the mansion. * Luigi then enters, looks at the player, then turn around. * A blue ghost then appears, and begins to chase Luigi, horrifying him. * More ghosts would then join the blue ghost in tormenting Luigi. Finally, a scene of three ghosts playing cards is visible. While this FMV isn't present in the final version, a screenshot is visible on the Ghost Portrificationizer. 2001 In 2001, Luigi's Mansion was confirmed to be a full game, and would serve as the GameCube's launch title. A trailer was also released, showing scenes from the 2000 reel. This year is notable as the first time Luigi's Mansion gameplay is recorded. * The title screen had two options: Skip Intro, and From the Beginning. * If one were to click From the Beginning, it's revealed that the intro is different. * During gameplay, if Luigi stays idle for a while, he would crouch down. * E. Gadd had different dialogue, and his name was only spelt with one "d". Poltergust * The Poltergust 3000 was originally known as the Poltergust 400, and had a more square design. * The Poltergust 3000 came with a heat meter, which looks like the elemental meter. If it reached 10, Luigi's vacuum would explode into flames, causing Luigi to lose HP. * At one point, Luigi would ride the Poltergust 3000 during a boss fight. This was kept in PAL regions for the Boolossus fight. * The Poltergust 3000 was originally named the Poltergust 400, and had a much stockier looking model. * There was a scrapped "water nozzle" for the Poltergust 3000 that was used to demonstrate the fluid water physics at E3. Game Boy Horror * The GBH originally had a timer. It was speculated that Luigi had 24 hours to save Mario, and if he didn't, he would become depressed / possessed, as shown at the end of the E3 trailer. In reality, it was just a timer for the demo, so kids wouldn't hog the line. A video shows the timer reaching 1:30 before E. Gadd would send Luigi back to the title screen. In Nintendo Power screenshots, it was revealed that outside the demo would feature a first person perspective. * Surrounding the clock was the border which detected ghosts and Boos. This was later changed to a light on the Gameboy Horror Ghosts * Gold Ghosts were pinkish white. * Blue Twirlers were originally yellow. * Boos weren't supposed to be captured, and just floated around in dark rooms. * In the Bathroom, Miss Petunia was absent, but her shadow wasn't. * Bashers were scrapped from the game entirely. For more info, see Basher. * Nintendo Power rumored a boss in the Safari Room who wanted to cut off Luigi's head. For more info, see Safari Room Boss (Beta Only). * Early screenshots reveal a boss in the Kitchen, who would throw tomatoes at Luigi. This would be used by Hiders in the second game. **Oddly enough, the games files house a tomato model complete with textures listed as Tomato.spz. * Bosses only had 50HP. Rooms * The Foyer was known as Entrance, and had a door on the right of the door to the Parlor which would lead to Area 3. The name was kept for Japanese releases. * The Parlor was known as Living Room, and the door to the Anteroom was boarded up. * The Master Bedroom was known as Bedroom 1 and had two beds. Ghosts also had to be four before fighting Lydia. * The Nursery was known as the Child's Room, and the door was a heart shape, like the doors to the different areas. * The Twins' Room had a heart shaped door, and the inside featured a dangling fixture of bats. Other * Many unused objects are left in the files. * There are four unused dialogue icons for Bowser, Mario, a Gold Ghost, Green Toad, and Nana. * There are three renders of Luigi for the game's ending. Each is for a great, good, and bad rank. * There is an unused animation of a choking Luigi. The strange thing about this is that it uses the design of the beta Luigi and has a depressed face texture *There is an unused model of Mario with vacuum straps, that has animations tied to it which resemble the old animations for Luigi. It was likely to be used for a scrapped multiplayer. **The Second game has multiplayer, however the players there are just recolors of Luigi. References Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Beta Elements Category:Objects Category:Items Category:Ghosts Category:Rooms Category:Places